


Tell me, do you have faith?

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Very few people can see what makes a nation.





	Tell me, do you have faith?

**Author's Note:**

> Believe by Mumford and Sons, this time.

“Are you a believer,” the old man on the corner of the street asks, a crumpled piece of snow white paper in his hand. He’s giving Spain the oddest look, one he hasn’t seen for decades, no,  _ centuries.  _ The one Austria used to pierce him with, the one France used to give him when the lights were low. The one Romano had once given him, when he left and took a good portion of Spain’s heart with him.

The man is looking at Spain like he doesn’t simply see him. He sees  _ through  _ him.

So Spain gapes, waits for his mind to come to the words. “Yes,” Is what he says.  _ Yes,  _ is what he thinks, through his doubt.

The man smiles at him, nods. Then he skits his stick along the ground, turns away like nothing ever happened.

Spain just keeps staring.


End file.
